Do you Dare to Devour Time?
by Eclectic Enthraller
Summary: As if the slytherins in this very common room are so very safe" Hermione grounded out lookig furious, what a disgusting liar! Riddle raised his eyebrow at her. She was quite interesting but then she turned and walked out of the hallways swiftly!R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Tom/Hermione again by your one and only ...............................................**

**I am totally obsessed with this pair folks, so I know it's been a long time since I showed my head here but forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**A little introduction**

**Tom is doing his sixth year in Hogwarts when five students proclaiming to be transfer students enter the school. Being the ever curious man that he is Tom cannot seem to leave the five of them alone but of course he doesn't realize the consequences of his actions until later........**

**Let's skip the part where they travel in time for now...........**

**Read on and enjoy people 3 you all!**

**Dare To Devour Time**

**The Beginning:**

They felt like they were falling and falling but they didn't seem to hit anything solid. It seemed to Hermione like they were falling for more than an hour and she didn't understand what happened. Seriously she could swear it was nothing like this to travel in time back in third year but they were all going far, very far back in time now so she supposed it was the result of it. She closed her eyes and let the sensation of being pushed by something like the wind take over her body.

"This is tiring" drawled one Draco Malfoy looking at the others in boredom.

"What did you expect?" asked Harry Potter looking at Draco his hair flying in all directions making it even more messy than they already were. And it was really a wonder how his glasses hadn't fallen off.

"Oh, shut up you two" said Ginny Weasley clearly irked by the fact that the boys didn't stop fighting even now.

"Ginny, I feel really dizzy" said Neville Longbottom, Ginny's boyfriend who looked much like when he lost his toad the first year. Ginny sighed and closed her eyes much like Hermione had.

"I really don't know why the old coot asked us to........." and before Draco could finish they all fell into the ice cold water of the Great Lake. Draco surfaced immediately spitting water from his mouth and Ginny and Harry followed.

However Hermione and Neville seemed to be still under water and Harry dived in. His eyes were blurry and the ice cold water was conjesting his airways. He had to find them soon. He looked on all sides and saw Neville at a little distance away. Harry pushed himself further and hooked Nevilles hands in his own and pulled them both up to the surface. Both of them breathed hard and looked around. Hermione was still missing and Ginny was calling her name loudly, her voice penetrating the darkness that surrounded the lake. "Hermione......" Harry called joining Ginny although his voice was hoarse.

Draco dived in much to the surprise of Harry and Ginny who still continued calling Hermione's name. The first thought that enetered Draco's mind was that he made a mistake when he thought he could bear the cold. He surfaced gasping for air and looking at Harry and Ginny "Cast lumos on the water, I can't see a thing" and he dived in again. Harry and Ginny did as they were told and Harry's forehead started to sweat thinking of Hermione.

After searching for nearly five minutes in the piercing cold water Draco felt someones hand and caught it and surfaced. He gasped for air but Hermione remained frigid, her head hanging down. At once Harry feared the worst and started to swim towards Hermione and Draco. "Potter, you fool, swim to the shore, I'll bring her along" Draco said out of breath in a raspy voice. Harry decided to obey just this once and swimmed to the shore along with Ginny and Neville.

As soon as they were all in the shore Ginny scooted over to Hermione and slapped her face twice. She put her hand on Hermione's stomach and pushed when finally Hermione started coughing out all the water she had ingested. She rasped and took a deep breath which only seemed to worsen her cough more. None of them had the energy to do anything else and they all lied down, teeth chattering and body shivering from the cold.

"We're going......... to get hypothermia if we sit here too long" said Hermione at last finally able to control her cough.

"We can cast a warming charm" said Harry not at all in the mood to get up and enter the school.

"Well, I agree, I can't walk, my feet is too numb'' said Ginny lying down near Hermione.

"Fine" Hermione relented and took out her wand and cast the charm on all of them. She layed on the ground and let sleep take over her body and mind.

* * *

Hagrid was on his way to collect some Mandrake roots Professor Dumbledore had asked for as they were all still in fear of the Chamber being opened again. He was still angry at Riddle for framing him and his only happiness was that Dumbledore believed in him completely and asked him to live in the Hogwarts grounds. He was humming a tune of his favourite song and walking along when he noticed the people on the shore of the lake. He was stunned and he didn't know whether they would pose any danger. These were after all war times but the strangers were oddly dressed and they seemed to be waking up. Hagrid decided to call Professor Dumbledore immediately. He quietly walked away and towards the castle.

"Ginny, wake up" Hermione said slightly light headed from the previous nights events. The red head lying near her seemed to be oblivious of everything and continued to sleep snoring quietly. This irked Hermione and she nudged Ginny saying "Wake up, Ginny" again quiet loudly this time and the red head started to stir and open her eyes.

"Oh, where are we?" asked Ginny craning her neck to see Hermione.

"Near the lake, we should get to Professor Dumbledore" Hermione said with urgency in her voice. "People will get suspicious if they see us here." Hermione scrambled up slowly and moved towards Draco and Harry to wake them up while Ginny got up and headed to wake Neville.

Hermione after having called their names a few times gave up. "Augmentai" she said and a gust of water appeared from the end of her wand and poured over Harry and Draco finally ending their deep slumber. Draco kept muttering profanities as he woke up dazed.

"Who are you all?" a calm voice with a firm tone reached their ears and Hermione turned to look at the person she had craved to meet ever since she had come here.

"Professor Dumbledore" said Hermione looking at the auburn haired young professor with a much shorter auburn beard.

"Ah, you seem to know me but I don't think any one of you are my students in Hogwarts"

"We…..need to talk with you Professor" said Hermione taking a deep breath and adding "In private"

Dumbledore eyed the strange group with caution for a moment before he made his decision and his eyes twinkled as he said "Let's go inside"

They all trudged through the grounds of Hogwarts none of them speaking a word. The Professor opened the doors with a flourish of his wand before leading them to the Transfiguration Professors quarters which was in this time, his own. He conjured five chairs for the strangers to sit in while he went around the table to take his seat opposite to them. "Lemon drops" he asked to everyone in the room. When they all shook their head signaling 'no' he took a few and popped it into his mouth.

"Well, what do you have to say to me?" he asked with that mischievous twinkle in his eyes as always.

"Professor, we have to tell you that we are from the future" said Hermione looking solemn and serious pleading the professor with her eyes to believe in them.

"Future……" Dumbledore asked looking perplexed. "I am afraid there are laws which prohibit time travel"

"There are laws Professor but we were advised by you to make this journey, we were in dire need to take this option to win the war"

"You see Professor, in the future there is a Dark Lord who threatens the peace of the Wizarding community, he is powerful and he……." Harry struggled to continue but the Professor had to know everything if he were to trust them but how much about the future can be told he didn't know. "…he cannot be destroyed once and for all if we don't succeed now, in this time period and I'm afraid that's all that can be revealed for now"

"I see" Professor Dumbledore had a thoughtful look on his face as he seemed to be considering what to do with the strangers. "I have a hunch about who the Dark Lord maybe, is it Tom Riddle?" he asked which caused the five of them to inhale a sharp breath.

"Yes Professor, it is Riddle" said Harry his voice completely shallow.

"Ah, now then, how do you plan to accomplish your mission?"

"We were told by you to be as students in Hogwarts and take measures to finish our mission" said Hermione.

"Very well then, Headmaster Dippet will need to know about this but before we go, what are your names?"

"I am Hermione Granger"

"Harry Potter"

"Ginny Weasley"

"Neville Longbottom"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Oh, those names are the most prominent names in the Britain Wizard Community, I am afraid we'll have to give you all false surnames atleast except for Miss Granger"

"From now on you shall be Harry Cartwright, Ginny Cantrell, Neville Hensington and Draco Knightley, those are all the names of pureblood families that have died out in the east, so I am assuming no one would be suspicious about you all, I will let you all come up with a believable cover story for your appearance here"

"Thankyou Professor" Hermione said followed by the other four.

"Stay here while I inform the Headmaster about this and we'll go to the feast and get you all sorted later." Dumbledore left quickly leaving the others in the room to talk.

"We could tell them we were affected from the war against Grindelwald and had to come here to find a safe place to be in" said Malfoy looking at the others for confirmation.

"We can say we were home schooled" Hermione continued laying out her plan and thinking about any loopholes in it.

"And we'll have to find the Diary, destroy it with basilisk venom and then kill him without arousing the suspicion of others because we do have to stay here for four years" said Harry looking at the others for confirmation.

"Always stating the obvious Potter and if I didn't know any better……." Draco never got to finish his sentence as the door opened and instead of Professor Dumbledore there stood a tall, handsome boy with such neatly combed hair, his face was chiseled to look like a greek god and he stared at the strangers with an emotionless, expressionless face. Harry and Ginny grew pale on seeing the boy and stood motionless.

"Who are you all?" he asked in a soft, calm and calculating voice. Hermione had an inkling to who this must be and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Harry gritting his teeth.

"I am Hermione Granger" said Hermione and seeing that nobody especially Harry and Ginny were ready to speak and not loose it she pointed to Harry and said "Harry Cartwright, Ginny Cantrell, Neville Hensington and Draco Knightley, we are here to enroll in Hogwarts"

"Enroll in Hogwarts?" the boy raised his eyebrow and gave an incredulous look. Then he noticed how the boy named Harry seemed to be glaring daggers at him. Before he could ask anything else a firm voice called out to him "Riddle…….."

Professor Dumbledore had come "Ah, I see you've met the new students" he patted Riddles back as he came inside his quarters. Draco and Neville took a sharp breath when they realized who was standing in front of them. The young dark lord pretended not to notice their exchange.

"Yes, sir" Riddle replied a little suspicious of Dumbledore's earlier action. "I never knew Hogwarts accepted students this late" he said in what Hermione thought was an innocent voice but she and the Professor knew better.

"On rare occasions we do Tom, now what are you here for?"

"I wanted to submit these assignments Professor" Riddle took some parchments from his bag and handed it to the Professor.

"Oh, good, good, now off you go"

"Yes, sir" the young dark lord was about to walk out of the room when he turned to the new comers and said "I hope you feel welcome in Hogwarts, it was a pleasure to meet you all" and before anyone could reply, he turned and left the room leaving four out of five new comers staring at him but Ginny knew better than all of them and smirked. So the real young dark lord was all charms and deception it seemed.

"Now, what is your story?" asked Dumbledore bringing them all out of their daze and Hermione started to tell their cover story.

**So, how was it?? Long? Short? Adequate?......... I'll have no idea unless you let me know guys!**

**READ AND DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW……I shall update very soon if you review because the next chapter is already done…. Maybe I'll allow you a little sneak peak…..hehe**

"**I can't believe I am sorted in Slytherin"**

"**Why so ?" **

**Riddle was behind them and Malfoy grunted mouthing "Way to go Harry"**

**Love you All!!!**

**REVIEW LOADS!!!!!!**

**-_ just so you know this story will contain some concepts of Turning Time My Way but it includes a lot more details……………….._**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO, **

**Oh, come on people, two reviews, really! Please please please review for I have no idea of what you think if you don't...............**

**Here we go................**

**THE SORTING**

"Why can't we just shoot the dark lord with one of those muggle guns or just throw a bomb at him, bet he would've died, instead of this mess we're getting ourselves into" muttered Draco as he walked with the others towards the Great Hall.

"If that's really how little you think of magic, then your seriously unfit to be here Draco" Hermione said gesturing with her hands.

"Not more unfit than you muggleborn" he sniped and Hermione was surprised that he did not call her 'mudblood' and kept quiet for the time being.

"Oh my God, and I thought one time would be of help but perhaps it's a genetic problem" Ginny said already looking beat red and sweating.

"What is a genetic problem?"

"Nerves" Ginny stated like it were obvious and Hermione just shook her head. They all entered the Great Hall as students were eating their dinner and Headmaster Dippet called everybody to attention. He was a plump man, looking more or less like Slughorn without the big belly.

"Students we have some very special people here today. They have come to Hogwarts needing protection from the dark lord Grindelwald and the war in Germany. I hope you all will make them feel welcomed and comfortable here at Hogwarts."

Dippet ended his speech and Dumbledore brought out the Sorting Hat and the five of them walked forward and stood at the very front of the Great Hall. They could feel the crowds anticipation and amusement as they stared unbashedly at the five of them. "Draco Knightley" Dumbledore's voice boomed and Draco stepped forward and as soon as Dumbledore touched the Hat to his head it shouted "Slytherin"

"No surprise there" Harry mumbled to Hermione and Ginny both of whom had expected this outcome too.

"Harry Cartwright"

Harry stepped forward and sat on the rickety stool as Dumbledore placed the hat on his head and at once he heard the Hat speaking much like when he was in first year.

_"Ah, mister Potter, how well you have changed, hmm, you're still madly brave............but cunning too, I could put you in the house of Godric but to serve your purpose, hmm......." _"SLYTHERIN"

Harry had a scowl set on his face as he surveyed the silently cheering Slytherin table. He found a spot next to Malfoy but right opposite to Malfoy was his greatest enemy but he had no choice and walked slowly to the Slytherin table masking his displeasure as he moved.

"Hermione Granger"

Hermione moved forward confidently this time and Dumbledore placed the hat on her head and like the case of Draco it shouted "GRYFFINDOR" before it even touched her head. Hermione beamed and smiled widely and went to the loudly cheering Gryffindor table with a slight bounce in each of her step.

"Ginevra Cantrell"

Ginny slightly shaky and sweaty and red faced took a deep breath and walked forward. Dumbledore put the hat on her head and unlike the first time the hat seemed to be debating where to put her.. "_You are brave missy.......yes, yes very brave but intelligent too......"_

"What?" Ginny asked, that was new. She never really got good scores in her exams but then she never bothered much about studies either.

_"I think it is time you put your brain to good use missy and so.........."_ 'RAVENCLAW'

Ginny got up and although she was irritated, her fate was better than Harry's anyway. She sat down at her table and wondered where her boyfriend would be sorted. And what did the hat mean when it said 'put your brain to good use'

"Neville Hensington"

The hat debated where to put Neville as well. "_Alas, I think you belong to..........." '_ GRYFFINDOR' and Neville happily walked to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Hermione. Professor Dumbledore came to their table and told Hermione that she and her friends would have to take a test to ascertain which year they would be in. After telling her to pass on the message he left to the Heads table.

"Hello there, I am Billius Weasley, pleasure to meet you" Hermione saw a red haired and freckle faced boy sitting just opposite to her and was immediately reminded of Rons middle name. She gasped but straightened herself and answered "Hermione Granger, nice to meet you"

Then Billius looked at Neville and he mumbled "Neville Hensington, nice to meet you"

"Hello Hermione, can I call you Hermione? I am Freda Brown" said a girl who looked very much like Lavender Brown.

"Hello Freda and yes you can call me Hermione"

"Wonderful. This is Vivian Prewett" she gestured to a girl with short auburn hair and a big round face. "This is Keira Potter" she gestured to another girl with brown micheivous eyes and dark raven hair.

"Nice to meet you all" Hermione smiled and she already started enjoying her time in the past. The dinner ended and all of them departed to their respactive common rooms but as Hermione and Neville were supposed to pretend like they were new and all, they asked Keira to accompany them which she happily did. But then Hermione remebered that she had to inform Ginny, Draco, Harry about the test. Neville left to find his girlfriend Ginny. Keira and Hermione walked to meet Harry and Draco as they were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"I will accompany you both to the common room" Riddle declared and stood up. As much as they wanted to say 'mind your business' Harry and especially Draco knew better and stood up as well, following Riddle.

As they were nearing the Slytherin dungeons, Riddle stated the password "Salazar's might" and entered before someone called out to Harry and Draco. They both looked at the entrance of the common room and were relieved to find that Riddle probably went to his dorms.

"Harry, Draco........" Hermione called as she sprinted towards her friend and the annoying ferret.

"Hermione, why are you here?" Harry asked in a low voice already paranoia creeping into his mind.

"Well, Dumbledore asked me to inform you that we have a test tomorrow to decide which class we will be put in and.............." Hermione hesitated and added "I wanted to ask you both to be careful since well, since....you know what....." Hermione finished looking from Harry to Draco and then to Harry who sighed.

"I can't believe I am put into Slytherin" he said and was about to continue his rant when a soft, calculating and cold voice that belonged to none other than his worst nightmare came from behind him.

"Why so?"

Harry spun to see Riddle casually leaning on the portrait looking at them all with an expresionless face and Hermione wondered how he could look so angelic when he was in reality a demon. "Well........." Harry stuttered as Draco mouthed ' way to go' and turned around to face Riddle as well and before Harry could stutter something absolutely idiotic Draco went to rescue him.

"He's just a little afraid about the idea of living under a sea" Draco said clapped Harry on the back like they were 'old friends' and Hermione couldn't help her jaw that would've hit the floor. "Not to worry Harry, I am always here to save you"

"Right, I need the saving now" Harry asked sarcastically as he elbowed Draco and laughed and Hermione quickly shut her mouth but her eyes were still huge saucers filled with shock and surprise. Where did Slytherins learn to be such good actors?

Riddle looked at the exchange with amusement and he lifted one eyebrow at them. He was sure that they were being deceptive and he also observed how Hermione had shock written on her face. "Hello miss Granger, it is not wise of you to be roaming near the Slytherin territory, with you being Gryffindor and all......."

Hermione snapped her head up to look at Riddle. Did he just say that she was in danger when he was potentially dangerous to all the Slytherins inside that very room. Ugh, what a deceptive imbecile. "I am sure I can defend myself if need be Mister Riddle" Hermione said hotly ignoring the genuinely surprised look Draco and Harry were giving her and the fake surprise the dark lord ...well faked!

"I am not assessing your defensive abilities Miss Granger, I am merely saying it is not safe for you to be here" he said in a smooth tone that screamed innocence but Hermione would be damned if she were fooled.

"As if the other _Slytherins _here are so very safe" Hermione said making particular emphasis on the 'slytherins' and Riddle's face slided back into casual and calm and she turned to Harry and said "Be ready for the test tomorrow, I am leaving" and she walked away furious at all the deceptiveness of the Slytherins. Ugh, how could they be such............liars! She would probably have to practise twenty times to lie and even then she would not do a good job at it!

Hermione joined Keira at the end of the corridors and they walked away together chatting about nothing in particular as they walked swiftly to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was almost in a good mood when she reached the common room.

"She is a little feisty, isn't she?" Riddle asked as the three of them stood in front of the common room and Harry gulped inaudibly. This was not good, how could Hermione let her temper get out of control in front of the dark lord. And they said he and Ron were the ones acting rash.

"Not little, very feisty" said Draco looking humored and Harry tought he owed Draco one after today. Maybe he could work out a truce with the ferret while they were here.

"Well, let me lead you to the dorms" Riddle said and Harry let out a breath he had been holding. Not only were they barricaded by questions by all of the Slytherins but they also had to put up with the dark lord pretending to be mildly curious when they knew he wanted to know everything about them. Harry was thankful that Riddle did not know legilimency, yet. However, he and his friends would have to learn occlumency within the year anyway.

**RPOV**

Riddle layed on his bead closed on all sides by the thick green curtains. He was curious about the new comers. He knew they had something against him and he knew albeit their convincing acts that they were not truthful.

And the Granger girl, he didn't understand why she said even the Slytherins weren't safe in their common room. Oh, he knew she was right but how could she know that it was was not a safe place even for the Slytherins. And Harry always was glaring at him or the other Slytherins and he didn't believe a word that came out of Draco Knightleys's mouth back in the common room. But alas, he had some mystery to work on in a long time. He would enjoy unearthing their secrets. Yes, he would know their secrets.

**So.....................how was it???**

**This os the first in line of the many Granger/Riddle conflicts, oooooh and what about Ginny? Oh, she has an important role in this story too people.**

**Bye! REVIEW LOTS AND PLENTY!!!!!**

**Thankyou to my lovely two reviewers!!!!!**

**-Jayne- Bye!**


End file.
